fang cullen
by ariblack10
Summary: this is the story of fangs vampire life includes fax, max's vampire change, babies, Ari, and Dylan and the flock


**fang: this is the story of my vampire life ari black 10 dose not own it my best friend jams Paterson does**

**Ari: thank you fang**

**Ari and fang: to the story**

* * *

Fang

Six new kids were at school today and I had one in every class. I knew them. I wish I didn't but I did. They were my flock I say were because they kicked me out and Dylan took over my spot as right wing man but who cares I got better now. I am an avian-vampire mutant. "Hello" the one beside me said the blind one Iggy "hello who are you" I asked even though I knew "Iggy Ride you?" "Fang Cullen" I said as I leaned towards the window finally the bell rang I walked to the lunch room but the flock beat me there I saw max staring at me Isabelle john was telling them who we were

* * *

Max

"Isabelle who are they" I asked "they are the Cullen's carsile and esme Cullen adopted them all they are together like together, together" she said "I meet one in class" iggy said "what are their names and who's with who" I asked "big man over there is Emmett and super model Rosaline is his girl, cowboy there is jasper and pixie Alice is his girl, Mr. helpful is Edward and clumsy Bella is his girl, Mr. know-it-all slash mussel man is Jacob black the only one who keep his old last name and he is the only tan one and miss drama Renesmee is his girl but we call her nessie and then Mr. emotionless rock is fang the only single one but don't get your hopes up, no one in this school is good enough for him" ' is it him my fang, my forced to be abounded fang' I saw him mouth 'max, my max' 'was he my fang Dr. Uliely said his heart failed him no it's not possible fang is dead' ring the bell went 'but Dr. Uliely wasn't human he had no heart beat' I went to class

* * *

Angle

It is last class I have it with max "angle, max please take a seat on either side of fang Cullen" Mr. Rose said 'Fang Cullen it's Fang' thought I tried to read his mind with use

* * *

Fang

"Angle, max please takes a seat on either side of Fang Cullen" I started to think about when 'I was kicked out of the flock well not really to what they know I'm dead which is somewhat true I'm the living dead after they left Dr. Uliely who is a venom less vampire took me to Dr. Cullen who changed me and took me in as his child I've come across an eraser, heck, I'm friends with him, Paul, Dr. Uliely or Sam's son but he is a tame eraser he is my best friend he drinks deer or elk blood. Sam took him from ITEX when he was first injected with wolf DNA and hid him from them for four years during that time Sam taught him how to speak words and not barks and right from wrong as they bounded Sam took Paul in as his son. ITEX took Paul back and were furious with Sam which made Sam abandon his never harm humans trend and fight to get his 'son' back Sam also let my flock free and meet a human who was trying to rescue Paul she was his birth mother the two fell in love and got married the humans name is Emily. She is the only human that lives with a blood thirsty over protective vampire mind reading husband and a blood thirsty caring eraser son' I was hit in the head with a paper ball

^hey^ it said in Paul's hand writing

*what* I wrote back

^aren't the new kids your flock^

*yes, now let's stop before the teacher sees us*

^your right daddy would not be too pleased with me^

He shot it into the trash can as the bell went off

* * *

Max

"Oh, my, god angel an eraser was sitting right behind us and talking to fang an it didn't even try to kill us" I said we were in our new house's living room "an eraser" my flock shouted "yes his mind was rather clean instead of saying kill the flock more like what is fang thinking about, when will daddy get home, what chore will I have to do today, when will daddy change mommy, why are humans so fragile, I hope mommy is home, when will daddy take me cliff diving he has the most active mind I've ever seen" "guys we live beside him" jeb said "Daddy it's time to hunt I need to hunt" rang trough the town "Kay Paul let me change I have to go to" was the reply we walked outside "he's the eraser from school but erasers can't talk unless taught at a young age but ITEX wouldn't do that and why hasn't he attacked us yet" Dylan said "Samuel if you don't speed your golden eyed pale sparkly butt up I will go hunt alone" the eraser said "fine be back by 6 young man" "sparkly butt" iggy questioned "is his father a vampire" then a boy came over to us "hey I'm Cody nudge" then the boy beside him said "hi I'm Rex but people don't call me that normally Blondie or crazy boy or hyper drive boy or hot shot or sport" then Cody put his hand over Rex's mouth "sorry about him he had sugar I told him OW!" he yanked hi hand back then I saw pinkish blood poured and I mean poured out of his hand then he pulled his unhurt hand back in a fist and punched him "what was that for" "you bit me" 'bite me' Gazzy mocked in our minds in Rex's voice "must be a full moon tonight" Cody said "what does a full moon have to do with him" nudge asked "don't tell anyone this but were werewolves" then he gazed up at the evening sky and said "moons up guys get home it's not safe at night" we went home then Dylan said "oh my god look at that "I turned and saw Rex visibly change into a ….

* * *

Fang

Today I am sitting with max and the flock "hey can Paul sit here too" "yea" "Paul over here " I yelled he sat down beside angel I went into his mind

**Wow, she is beautiful I think she is one of the girls ITEX turned into bird-kids FANG RIDE CULLEN GET OUT OF MY MIND** I flinched then glared at Paul he stuck his tongue out at me " you are so immature" then the prince able come and told Paul he had to leave then Dylan said "thank god that eraser is gone" I gave him a death glare "wait how did you hear that" he asked "do you think that I am stupid? That I didn't know he was an eraser? That I didn't know you have wings that I don't remember? … Remember when you left me! Agents max's will! You forced her to leave me Dylan! And you wouldn't let Iggy save me! But no, thanks to you I'm not even truly alive! But now thanks to you I am a…a …a vampire" I fell to my knees and started to cry I'm only half vampire then Jacob was there "Whoa where'd you come from" Dylan asked "Fang are you alright?" "yes, Jake I just don't like what I am" "I know come on I'll take you home act sick" I did as he said

**Later that night**

I was driving around town when I heard a scream I drove in that direction "help" maximum yelled as I pulled up "Max, Angle, Iggy get in the car" they did as I said "what do you think you're doing" a fat black guy said I got in the car and drove at his gang and him then speed off "** I have the right mind to go back there and rip their heads off like they are ITEX or ITEX erasers"** I growled "Fang" max said "I won't you back in the flock you can be the backup leader because I know Dylan wont step down" "yes I'll return but I want to stay at home I like it here" I said "were making ITEX find us now" I kissed her "I'll take you home you live next Paul right" "yes" "can all of you take care of him Sam and Emily are always leaving him alone for on end sometimes he doesn't even eat or hunt and I'm not allowed on that side of la push I can only be on the left Paul's house is on the right side so please watch over him" I pulled into the drive way and meet the eye of jeb " max you found fang" he said "more like I saved her from rappers well I better get home goodbye" I said pulling out when the three got out and went home "fang" Jacob said "ready to hunt" then I went hunting with Jake he looked discussed with the taste of blood then I went to my room and pick up a book vampires of the ages: one werewolf included by Aro voltri

'**Bella Cullen- she is the first human to ever chose to become one of us she was born in 1991 and reborn in 2009 her power is a mental shield even when she was human her power showed. She is a vegetating vampire and mated to Edward Cullen mother to Renesmee Cullen and mother-in-law to and best friend of Jacob black'** I flipped the page **'Renesmee Cullen- she is half vampire half human she can blind In better than us in the human world. She can eat food or drink blood her power is she can show you a memory or what she's thinking by a touch if she wants to**

**Jacob black- he is Renesmee's mate he pretends to be a vampire to blind in with the Cullen's Jacob is a mind reader**

**Fang Cullen- the first mutation vampire hybrid his powers are mind reading, flying and invisibility he can keep a non-emotional face though anything he has to eat and drink water and blood and has an untouched blog' ** I then got onto my blog

_'Longtime no blog I must say_

_But it's a good thing too I got a lot to talk about or in our case blog about well first I was abandoned by the flock because of Dylan then they come looking for me and don't even I'm me. Next I got a new family the Cullen's mom Bella is so nice, my dad Edward is funny and great on the piano my brother Jacob is known as the-know-it-all and Nessie my sister is so beautiful oh and my little brother Ari –the Ari- says he is done helping ITEX how cool is that well I got to go before trouble aka Ari breaks my door off the hinges_

_This is fang signing off before bed time' _

Then Ari took the door handle of running yes Ari is a vampire the Voltri approved of him

Flash back …...

_I was hunting in Philadelphia were we had just moved to I wanted to cheek the ITEX building so, me, Jake, and uncle jazz sneak into the building I smelt the sect of Ari 'what' I thought Ari should be dead "guys I smell the sect of a friend who should be dead I bet they used his DNA to bring him back to torture him" we followed the sect and there was Ari half dead in his cage we took him to dad and dad changed him_

End flash back…...

"okay max are you ready" I asked "more than I was" max said then I got out of the car and helped max out at vampire speed "okay take it bird-kid pace please vamp" max said "not used to being the slow one are you max" I said as we walked into the house "mom I'm home and I brought max" then the whole family was here "hey max" ari said "ari I haven't seen you in a long time I thought you were dead" max said " I was but ITEX brought me back to do experiments on me they removed my eraser and fang found me half dead in my cage and brought me here and dad changed me into a immortal child" ari said then I said "max this is mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, aunt Rosaline, uncle Emmett, aunt Alice, uncle jasper, sister renesmee and Jacob he's not my brother he just lives here honestly I don't know his story and it's hard to get a read on his past it's like he doesn't remember it he just showed up in the forest one day and no he is not a vampire" all max did was nod

* * *

max

"see you tomorrow fang" I called "if you don't want to see me later tonight leave your window down" he said "it'll be opened and have you been visiting me in my sleep" I said "since you first moved here" he said "gassy was complaining about a vampire smell every morning" I said "ha, ha, ha, that must of been me" he said "see ya at 10 please stay up that late my maximum" he asked "I will baby" then I kissed him there was a gasp behind us "fang" jeb asked "well see you tomorrow max" he said "bye babe" I said then turned to go into the house when Dylan said "why ... why max why date him when you can date me I mean it's filthy he's blood sucker he could kill you before you could blink" "but just think if ITEX got ahold of us when was here just think about the fear they would be in the they came face to face with an angry vampire and his coven" iggy said "well I had dinner at the Cullen's so if you excuses me I would like to call my boyfriend and bid him goodnight" I said I flipped my phone open "hey fang... yea I'm alright...I'm mad ..,... Dylan... yea he's being to protective... same...yes, yes I'm sure I'm fine ... I wanted to know if you could bring Ari... thanks fang see you in an hour" I shut my phone of took a shower and when I went into my room fang was there with a sleeping Ari "fang turn around while I put my night gown on "there you can look now" I said "look who couldn't stay away forever" nudge said "oh dang how have you avoided her since we share a room" I asked "um I can move and stay invisible and I can read minds" he said then I kissed him "guys I smell a leech" Dylan yelled "get out Ari" me and nudge said together then Ari left and fang turned invisible it took Dylan 50 minutes to finally give up after they left I said "fang I want to be a vampire" "I don't know max I don't want to waste your humanity but if the voltri do find out about my love for you" "thank you" I said then went to sleep

* * *

fang

I walked into a felid with max and Alec was there in the sunlight "I thought vampires turned to ash in sunlight" max said "no watch" then I stepped into the light and saw Alec in the shadows he ran full pace at me "you change her in three months or I'll kill both of you before you can fly away" then he left "um max the real reason I brought you here is because we just got of school so maximum ride will you marry me?" "yes, yes, fang I will" then I put the wing on her finger and that night we had sex

* * *

max

I woke up with morning sickness fore a week in a row so fang brought me a pregnancy test then left it beeped twice I looked at it and screamed it was positive "max what's wrong" Iggy asked "I'm pregnant" I said "uh-oh Dylan wont be happy it's fangs baby right" "yes and we get married at four" "sorry I cant be their" " I know but your not suppose to put weight on your leg"  
7 hours later  
we just arrived at isle esme "fang I'm pregnant" I said " if a vampire could faint I probably would of done so" fang said

* * *

fang

max just told me she was pregnant "if a vampire could faint I probably of done so" I said on the inside I was jumping with joy I carried her into the hut "I cant believe I'm going to be a father" I said  
3 days later  
"fang we need to go home the baby is kicking very bad I think something has happened" so I called carsile and told him we were coming home

2 months later

max gave birth to little Samuel and little Ernie and no Samuel is not a boy she is a girl and that night I changed max and she woke up after three days "fang my throat burns" max said "lets go hunt than human blood wont seam appetizing to you it wasn't to me" "so what do we do to hunt" "follow me" I said I jumped out the window and max followed my lead when we came to the river she asked "are we going to swim" "no silly we jump across" I said "but I cant jump that far" she said "but you can now" I said and jumped across and she did as well and we ran to a herd of elk I took down two and she took down five then we returned to our house Samuel was crying she already looks two so did Ernie "hey baby girl" I said giving her, her bottle she stopped crying then Dylan came in "fang Cullen you promised you would call when you got back from hunting with max me and flock came" "true I did say I would call but little Samuel wanted her bottle


End file.
